


Coffee, Pancakes, Flowers, and Fathers

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Trashy Tropes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco is a Fashion Designer, Family Reunions, Feel-good, First Dates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Reunions, coffee shop AU, guys my HEART, harry gets reunited with sirius, harry is majoring in psychology bc he wants to help abused children process their trauma, its amazing, new relatinship, tw abuse mentions, yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Draco's boyfriend cheats on him weeks before a major fashion showcase, leaving Draco with no date and""Hey, I have a brilliant idea," Cedric said, straightening up. "Why don't you take Harry here?"Draco raised his eyebrows, tilting his head. "Oh, he'll do just fine, Cedric, thank you." Cedric nodded, handing him his coffee. "Look, it's one evening. This is a project for my major that I've been working on for two years and this is the only time a showcasing like this is happening in this area for the next six years. I want to be able to show off all of my pieces that I can. It's kind of like an art gallery. You walk around and network and tell everyone you encounter who you're wearing. It's like...a fashion scouting event. You'll have something very minimal, yet high-end. And you can keep it for all I care." He half-shrugged. "It's a nice suit; you'd get the better end of the deal getting that and a night with me." When Harry didn't respond, he just said, "It's in two weeks. Think about it.""ft. a coffee shop, men in nice suits, witty banter, Sirius, and much much more





	Coffee, Pancakes, Flowers, and Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment in "Drarry Trashy Tropes". If you like this take some time to read the other trashy aus and subscribe for anything that follows. Thank you!
> 
> Just a heads up for this AU: muggle AU where a bunch of the characters all went to this private school before Uni. Hermoine and Harry did not and **important** neither did Molly or Arthur. 
> 
> Also I do not know shit about fashion. 
> 
>  
> 
> TW:::: Referenced child abuse of Harry, Sirius, and Draco. If you would like to know what/when, please leave me a comment or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com) and I'll be glad to let you know.

Harry sighed, pulling his apron over his head. His bones ached from the little sleep he had gotten the night before, kept up with homework. He had a psych test today that he was sure he was going to fail. The professor was absolutely no help; he had gone into her office hours countless times and she would always just tell him to review the lecture slides. It was ridiculous!    
  
He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep until his exam but, unfortunately, he had to work until then.   
  
At least he got free coffee, right?    
  
Today he was working just him and Luna--apparently, Cormac had decided that not showing up to work once more was a good idea. When he walked out to the front, they were sort of...swamped. Luna was running back and forth between the register and making coffees, looking frantic but also like she was still in her own world, as always. As she moved over to make the most recent order, Harry stepped up to the register and looked up to meet the eyes of the next customer in line.    
  
And of course. Because his day was just going so well anyway. It was  _ that _ asshole. That guy who would always say that his name is "Draco" which is the most pretentious thing ever and probably fake--who names their kid that? He always would have the most complicated coffee order and it would drive Harry fucking insane.    
  
As he listened to Mr. Coffee Snob, Harry just tried to think of reasons he shouldn't kill himself. Because listening to this man's posh accent was making him want to stick his head underneath a boiling pot of coffee. Then, the man moved to the side and Harry blinked harshly, trying to get over his first customer of the day--not to mention stay awake himself.    
  
In a few minutes, the shop calmed down. They would have waves like that at random times being next to campus, so they were generally unpredictable. Ten minutes ago the shop had people all over and now there were barely three people besides Harry and Luna.    
  
Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Harry turned to Luna.    
  
"How are you?" He asked.    
  
Luna shrugged, looking like she was perfectly content with the world. "I think it's going to rain today and that makes me happy so I suppose you could say that I am happy."    
  
"I suppose you could."    
  
"What about you?"    
  
Harry blew out a sigh, his cheeks puffing out as he did. "Got hardly any sleep and have an exam today. And then on top of all of that, my first customer of the day was that arsehole Draco."    
  
"You don't like Draco?" Luna asked in a way that was so pleasant that it confused Harry. She said it like she  _ did _ like him.    
  
"You know him?"    
  
"Yeah." Her hands reached up and began messing with her hair. "I suppose I can't blame you for thinking he's an arse; a lot of people do when they first meet him. He's just a little...Well, he's scared of getting close to people and he tries to mask it with his attitude. But if you ask him, he'll just say that he's like that because he actually has good taste. He's interesting."    
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. Yeah. He did sound "interesting," that was for sure.    
  
"So how do you know him?"    
  
Luna was threading a pencil through her hair, making it into a bun. "We went to school together. A lot of the people that we went to school with ended up coming to this University. I know a lot of people." Her hands dropped back to her sides. "I thought you would have known. Ron also went to that same school with us."    
  
Well, Ron probably hadn't mentioned him because he was a prat.    
  
Before they could continue their chat, the shop was hit with another wave of customers ready for their coffee.    
  
The entire shift passed in a whirl and Harry threw his apron off at the end of his shift, scooped up his bag and practically sprinted out the door to his psych test.    
  
He made it with three minutes to spare, sliding into the seat next to Ron in the large lecture hall.    
  
"Mate, you were cutting it close," Ron said as Harry began unloading his pencils. "You also look like shit."    
  
"I had to pick up a shift this morning."    
  
"Did you get any sleep last night? You had the light on in your room for quite a while."    
  
"Sorry," Harry glanced over. "Didn't keep you up, did it?"    
  
"Nah, mate, you're fine." Harry got everything out and sat back in his chair, heaving a sigh.    
  
"Rough shift?" Ron asked.    
  
"Cormac bailed again. And then my first customer was that arse I've told you about." He gave Ron a quizzical look. "Luna said that you two went to school with him, prior to Uni."    
  
Ron scrunched up his eyebrows. "What was his name?"   
  
"Draco."    
  
Ron groaned, his face looking like he really didn't want to talk about it. "He really is an arse." From the front of the lecture hall, the TA told everyone to be quiet and that the exam was being passed out now.    
  
"Luna doesn't think so," Harry said, continuing their conversation.    
  
"That's cause she's Luna," Ron whispered, keeping one eye on the exams coming towards them. "You going to your math class after this or are we walking back to the flat together?"   
  
"Let's walk back together," Harry said. "I have to get some sleep before my other shift this afternoon."    
  
"Another one? Harry, you need to--" They caught the TA giving them a look and they both shut up, taking the exams that were being passed along their row.    
  
Harry hunched over the test, wracking his brain for the answers. He didn't know what any of this shit was; he couldn't tell the difference between operant and classical conditioning and he was pretty sure that one thing made him bomb the first half of the exam.    
  
He ended up turning it in after about twenty minutes and then standing outside of the lecture hall to wait for Ron (who was surprisingly not too long after him).    
  
"How did you do?" Was Ron's greeting.    
  
"Terrible."    
  
Ron gave him a sympathetic look. "Come on, mate. Let's get you some sleep." Harry nodded in agreement and they made their way back home.    
  
__________   
  
Harry was working his second shift of the day, accompanied by the cute graduate student, Cedric, and that annoying kid Colin. The three of them got along for the most part and between the busy waves, they would chat. Not as much as Harry would with Luna, but he still considered them on good terms.    
  
They were in one of those lulls when the door chimed and in walked that same blonde arse from this morning, Draco. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes just at the man's presence.    
  
"Hey, Draco!" Cedric said. Harry was surprised by his cheer. Now that he thought about it, Cedric had gone to that same private school as Luna and Ron, meaning he probably knew Draco.    
  
"Hello, Cedric," Draco greeted.    
  
"You've been having a rough week?" As Cedric spoke, he rang up Draco's order that hadn't even been given yet. If that was anything to go off, they seemed to know each other really well.    
  
Draco's eyes widened and he looked exasperated. "You have no idea."    
  
Cedric glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, Harry. Have you met Draco?"    
  
Harry shrugged. "He's come in a few times before. You two know each other?"    
  
Laughing, Cedric said, "Yeah; his best friend helped me realize I'm gay." He moved to start making Draco's drink.    
  
"If you're looking for one really good night--but just one--Blaise Zabini's your man," Draco said. "Male, female, both, neither, he'll do it all." Cedric laughed at Draco and they shared a smile. "I, however, am much pickier. I prefer men who have actual  _ taste _ ."    
  
Cedric gave Draco a sympathetic look. "So things are officially over with that arse you were dating?"    
  
"Things have been over, Diggory. He wore a jean jacket." Draco threw up his arms. "He's so clearly a leather jacket man." Now, he held up a finger while he made his point. "Very few people can pull off both. It's either one or the other; get your shit together." Draco glanced down at his phone. "Also, he cheated on me so he can go fuck himself."    
  
Cedric gave a small gasp, pausing in what he was doing. "No! Draco, are you alright?"    
  
Looking back up, Draco shrugged. "I was going to end things anyway. The problem is that I was waiting until after the showcasing and now I have to go stag."    
  
"Hey, I have a brilliant idea," Cedric said, straightening up.    
  
"Cedric, I'm flattered, but I'm not taking you to a fashion showcasing."    
  
"I was actually gonna suggest Harry here." Cedric threw a smile over his shoulder at Harry.    
  
Unable to stop himself, Harry burst out laughing. "Yeah, no."    
  
"Come on, Harry. When's the last time you went on a date?"   
  
"Four months," Colin interjected.    
  
Harry threw him a dirty look. "What the hell, Colin?"    
  
"What? You haven't been on a date since Ginny."    
  
"Yeah, that's because I wasn't ready." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, defensive. "Things were awkward, you know, with the family."    
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. " _ The _ family? Implying that you both belong to the same one?"    
  
Colin turned to Draco. "Harry's an orphan and before he and Ginny started dating, her family had basically adopted him because he's best friends with one of her brothers. Which is part of the reason that they broke up--it felt too much like family."    
  
"Colin, can you mind your own business? Ever?"    
  
In response, Colin just shrugged. "If it gets you back out there, I have nothing to be sorry for."    
  
It was then that Harry noticed the way that Draco was looking at him: up and down as if assessing. He shrugged. "I suppose with a few adjustments he'd probably fit into the piece I had for my ex."    
  
"I would just like to make it clear that I did not say that I would be--" Harry started.    
  
Draco waved his hand. "Don't put yourself down. All you have to do is put on a suit and stand next to me for a few hours. I'm sure you can handle it."    
  
The audacity of this man. Harry narrowed his eyes. "You really are an arse."    
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, tilting his head. "Oh, he'll do just fine, Cedric, thank you." Cedric nodded, handing him his coffee. "Look, it's one evening. This is a project for my major that I've been working on for two years and this is the only time a showcasing like this is happening in this area for the next six years. I want to be able to show off all of my pieces that I can. It's kind of like an art gallery. You walk around and network and tell everyone you encounter who you're wearing. It's like...a fashion scouting event. You'll have something very minimal, yet high-end. And you can keep it for all I care." He half-shrugged. "It's a nice suit; you'd get the better end of the deal getting that  _ and _ a night with me." When Harry didn't respond, he just said, "It's in two weeks. Think about it."    
  
Once Draco had left the coffee shop, the three of them were essentially alone again. Cedric turned back to Harry.    
  
"What the hell, Cedric?" Harry asked.    
  
With a smile on his face, Cedric shrugged. "I kind of think you two would be cute together. Possibly a little...feisty, but I think that it would, overall, be a wild ride. You two could even become something that lasts. Look," He put his hand out, indicating that he was serious. "Just try it out. I know the two of you and I think that you would be perfect together. It's one night. What could it hurt?"    
  
What could it hurt? Harry scoffed mentally.    
  
__________   
  
Ron burst out laughing when Harry told him. "Cedric is  _ so _ far off. He may know Malfoy but I know you. Listen," Ron paused, taking a sip of his drink as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat having lunch together the next day. "Malfoy's a git, right? Like this little rich kid who thinks that his last name and his daddy are going to get him wherever he wants in life. He's a prick."    
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know; I think everyone should be given a chance."    
  
Now Ron's mood began to switch from amused to upset. "Hermione, when we were kids he would say that he didn't want to be around me because I 'wasn't from the right family.' He had his chance."    
  
"And how old was he then, Ronald?"    
  
"What does that matter?" Ron asked, defensive.    
  
"People grow out of that sort of thing. If that was all he ever knew from his parents, he could have learned better since then." Hermione crossed her arms. "Everyone is at least a little bit of an arse when they're a kid. How old were you when this happened?"   
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Eleven," he admitted.    
  
"See? Maybe he matured. What was he like in the later years?"   
  
Looking uncomfortable, Ron shrugged. "I don't know? We clearly weren't close. His friend did come on to me a few times, though. I don't know." Ron was fighting a losing battle with Hermione and her ideas of second chances. "In the later years we didn't really see much of him. He started keeping to himself and focusing on his studies; I think he may have been depressed. His hard work did pay off, though: he made Head Boy." Looking back at Harry now, Ron continued. "Look, in my memory, he's a git."    
  
Harry wasn't quite sure whose side he was on. "Cedric thinks we would be good together and I trust Cedric. Maybe Hermione's right and he has changed. He still seems a bit like a rich prick but...I don't know. He's kind of hot, don't you think?" Harry leaned back in his chair, waiting for Ron's reaction.    
  
His best friend stuttered, looking a little bit like he was going to throw up. "You think he's  _ attractive _ ?" Ron shook his head. "Harry, if you go through with this, I am going to need a bit of a head's up to prepare."    
  
Harry shrugged. "Maybe Colin's right. I haven't been on a date since Ginny. Maybe this would be good for me."    
  
Ron looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe this is happening to me. I thought Malfoy was out of my life three years ago."    
  
"It'll all be okay, Ron," Harry laughed.    
  
__________   
  
Harry was working a strangely quiet morning shift when Draco threw open the door and walked straight up to the counter, looking directly at Harry. Phone still in hand, he pointed at Harry. "Are you Harry  _ Potter? _ "    
  
Looking confused, Harry glanced at Luna. "Uh...yeah? How do you know my last name?"    
  
Draco raised a hand to his forehead. "Holy shit. My father is going to lose his shit. Harry  _ Potter _ ?"    
  
Even more confused, Harry said, "What is all this about?"    
  
"My mum's cousin is your godfather. He was disowned by his mother for having a personality and he just got out of prison, like, a month ago and has been looking for you."    
  
Unspeakably glad that they were the only three in the coffee shop, Harry walked closer to Draco. "Look," he said in a low voice. "I don't know who you are and I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a godfather."    
  
A quick look of annoyance passed over Draco's face. "Yes, you do. When he got out of prison, Sirius stopped by to visit my mother and said that he was looking for you. You are the son of Lily and James Potter, are you not?"    
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked, starting to get angry. Who was this man, walking in here and thinking he knew more about Harry's life than he did?    
  
"Look, I don't know what you've been told and who told it to you, but your parents' death was ruled by the courts as not being an accident and your father's best friend and godfather to his son was convicted of the crime. No one outside of the courts actually thought that he did it. Sirius and James were unbelievably close: when Sirius ran away from home at sixteen, your grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, took him in. He and James were practically brothers.    
  
"And then on top of all of that, Sirius' husband and your dad's other best friend, Remus Lupin, was given an order by the court to not contact you while Sirius was in prison." Draco waved his hand. "They had suspicions he may have been an accomplice but they couldn't prove it because it was absolute bullshit. Anyway, Sirius is out of prison and looking for you."    
  
Harry blinked, trying to process all that had been said to him. Then, he straightened up and took a step back from the counter. "Get out. Don't ever come here while I'm working again."    
  
Draco just stared at him. "Are you serious?" He crossed his arms. "Fine. If you aren't going to believe me..."    
  
Just like that, he turned and left.    
  
Still standing in the same place, Harry tried to process what all had just happened. It was too much. Sure, it could all possibly be true because he hadn't been told hardly anything about his parents. But it wasn't like he could fact-check Draco's story. He didn't even know if Fleamont and Euphemia were his grandparents' names.    
  
It was just too much.    
  
Harry glanced at the clock. There were only five minutes left on the shift and he didn't want to leave Luna alone, but he knew that he had to go. He just--he just couldn't.    
  
__________   
  
Harry was wiping down the counter at the start of an afternoon shift the next day when Cedric joined him.    
  
"Hey," Harry said, turning to his coworker. "If that guy Draco comes in again, I'm stepping into the back. Just to let you know."    
  
Cedric looked worried. "Why? What happened?"   
  
"I don't want to talk about it."    
  
"Okay, well, he's probably coming in."    
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Cedric. "Why would you say that?"    
  
"Well," Cedric glanced at the floor. "He did kind of asked me if I knew when you were working." Harry raised his hands in a 'what-the-hell' gesture. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you don't want to see him. I won't in the future. Promise."    
  
Harry rubbed a hand down his face. He did not want to deal with Draco today. "Thanks for the heads up," he told Cedric.    
  
Just as he was setting the rag back in the bucket, the door chimed. Harry looked up and there were two men standing in the doorway. One had wide eyes, looking at Harry, brown hair covering his forehead. The other had long, dark hair and a distinct leather jacket, his face frozen in place.    
  
Staring at Harry and sufficiently weirding Harry out, the man with the long hair slowly approached.    
  
Harry glanced to the side, but neither Cedric nor Colin seemed to notice. "Can I help you?" Harry asked, tentatively.    
  
"You look just like him," said the man, voice barely above a whisper. Now Harry was even more on his guard.    
  
"Look, dude, you're really creeping me out. Did you want some coffee or not?"    
  
The man's mouth hung open for a second. "Sorry," he said. "It's just...it's like I've seen a ghost. You have no idea how much you look like your father. Except your eyes--you have your mother's eyes."    
  
That didn't exactly make Harry feel any more at ease with the situation. "Get the fuck out of here or I'm calling the cops."    
  
"What I think my husband is trying to say--" The other man came up behind his husband, putting a hand on his chest to pull him back. "--is that we would like to talk to you, if possible. If Sirius hasn't weirded you out too much."    
  
That was when it clicked. Sirius. The name Draco had mentioned.    
  
"Did Draco send you?" Harry asked.    
  
"Yes," the man--Sirius--answered. "He knew that I'm looking for you and told me that I could find you here." Sirius still looked like he was in his own world. "Anyone ever tell you you look like your father?"    
  
"No. There wasn't exactly anyone to."    
  
Now, Sirius' face fell. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have been there."    
  
At the sound of his name, Harry flinched. Who was this man, walking in here like this? He didn't know Harry.    
  
"Look," Harry said, voice low. "I don't know who the fuck you are or where you came from. I don't care who sent you or what your story is. Get the fuck out."    
  
At Harry's hostile tone Sirius seemed to come back to Earth a little. His face was so incredibly sad that it made Harry a little guilty.    
  
"Sorry," Sirius whispered, barely, as he took a step back from the counter.   
  
His husband didn't look like he was going to give up so easily. "I heard you were given a few things that survived the house fire. A few of your parents' personal belongings. Was the locket in that?"    
  
Harry froze. How did this man know about his mother's locket?    
  
The man continued. Harry's face had likely given him away. "Ever wondered about who was in that picture?"    
  
For a moment, Harry stared at the two men before him who seemed to know far too much about him. In his mother's locket were two photos. On the right was a baby picure of Harry, swaddled in a maroon blanket. On the left was a tiny group photo of five people that Harry had studied with a magnifying glass for years.    
  
It couldn't be.    
  
“Who are you?” Harry asked.    
  
The man smiled at him. "I think it would be best if we sat."    
  
A minute later, Harry was sitting a table opposite the two men who had introduced themselves as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.    
  
"We were your father's best friends," Remus began.    
  
"Roommates at boarding school," Sirius interjected.    
  
Remus nodded along. "It was the four of us: Sirius, your father, myself, and a man named Peter. Sirius and your father were the closest: inseparable those two. So much so that your mum and I would make jokes. She was an amazing woman, your mum."    
  
"Perfect woman for James. She could handle our shenanigans."    
  
Both shared a sad smile before Remus continued. "We were the pranksters of our school. Had a lot of fun. But, um." He paused. "Well. From what Draco told us, it seems that you may have been misinformed about some things."    
  
Remus reached down and pulled a file out of a satchel he carried with him and set it in front of Harry. "If you don't believe us, we understand. Which is why we brought copies of the legal documents that will support our story. As you probably know, your parents died in a house fire. You survived."    
  
As Remus spoke, Harry opened the folder and the first document was a legal report from the fire.    
  
"They found an accelerant at the scene and ruled it an arson. You were released from the hospital into our care just before your parents' funeral."    
  
Harry flipped through the file, finding pictures of his birth, of the fire, of his parents with the men across from him, of Sirius and Remus and himself.    
  
"A month later, however, Sirius was determined a suspect in the case."    
  
Harry closed the file and looked up at them both. Remus was leaning forward, solemn, and Sirius was looking down at his hands, clearly crying.    
  
"This was because of an incident when he was nine and unsuccessfully attempted to burn down his home in an attempt to save himself from his abusive mother." Remus paused for a breath and continued. "You were taken from us. And--"    
  
Sirius looked up abruptly, cutting Remus off. "And they never gave you back. They put me through an arson and murder trial in the span of two days and issued a non-contact order for Remus and now they have determined that they were wrong in my case and released me. You have to believe me. I would never have hurt your parents or you. Your dad was like a brother to me. Your grandparents took me in when I showed up on their doorstep at sixteen with broken ribs and the Potters have done nothing but loved me ever since. I'm so sorry, Harry, that all this has happened."    
  
Harry had no idea how to respond and so he just sat there, stunned.    
  
Remus filled in the gaps. "I tried to keep track of you despite what the courts said, but your aunt and uncle issued a restraining order against me."   
  
"Sounds like them," Harry said, starting to bring himself back to reality. Once more, he opened the file before him.    
  
As he was flipping through the pictures and papers, Remus gave him a warning.    
  
"In there is a transcript of the decision to release Sirius but before reading it, I want you to know it contains who committed the crime."    
  
Pausing, Harry met Remus' eyes, halfway through lifting a paper. "Who?"    
  
"Fucking Peter," Sirius spit out. "They tried to pin his murder on me too because they recovered his finger at the scene. But they recently found him alive and he confessed to framing me for everything."    
  
"The other friend?" Harry asked, confused. He let his hand drop, paying attention to Sirius' story.    
  
Sirius nodded. "Apparently he held a grudge against James because he felt left out during our years at school. It's true we weren't as close with him and then we drifted even farther when James and Lily started dating and we became two couples, but that's no reason to kill anyone! He blamed us all and he figured he could hurt us all by killing James and Lily and framing me for the murder, leaving them dead, me in prison, and Remus alone."    
  
"That's awful," Harry said. "Holy shit. And that's why you were released."    
  
Sirius nodded again.    
  
"I know my aunt and uncle were the worst, but I don't understand why they never told me about this. I'm sure they would have loved telling me all about how my good-for-nothing parents were murdered by their best friend."    
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius interjected. "Did they really talk that way about James and Lily?"    
  
Harry simply nodded. "Yeah, they were the worst. But, don't worry, I don't have any contact with them anymore and the Weasleys have pretty much adopted me."    
  
Sirius softened around the eyes. "So you're not alone?"    
  
"Nope. Molly and Arthur have basically just made me to be their eighth child when I met Ron my first year here."    
  
"What about during your childhood?" Sirius asked.    
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't great. But I can say one thing: I have been inspired to major in psychology and work with abused children because of it. So good things can come out of anything, right?"    
  
Sirius' face froze.    
  
"Uh, are you okay?" Harry asked.    
  
Completely sincere, Sirius said, "Harry, did they abuse you?"    
  
"Yeah, but I've processed my trauma and I have learned to manage in healthy ways."    
  
Immediately, Remus put a hand on Sirius' arm. "Love, it's okay. There's nothing you could have done."   
  
Sirius shook his head. "I could have broken out of prison and just straight-up kidnapped him."    
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "There's nothing you could have done," he repeated.    
  
Sirius just kept shaking his head. "I can kill them now."    
  
Interjecting, Harry put his hand out. "Okay, I--I think we need to calm down. It's all okay now, really. I mean it when I say I've processed what happened and I'm okay now. And I want to use my career to help kids come to terms with what's happened to them. Please don't kill them," Harry laughed a little.    
  
Blowing out a sigh, Sirius leaned back in his chair for a moment. "Fine." He sat up abruptly. "I won't murder your aunt and uncle if you promise me my cousin's son isn't forbidden for coming to his favorite coffeeshop."    
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I never forbid him from coming here; I just thought he was delusional. Now," Harry indicated the file. "I know he was telling the truth." After a moment of staring at the file, he pushed it back across the table to Remus. "You can have this back. I believe you."   
  
Remus took the file and the three of them sat in awkward silence for a moment, none of them really knowing what to say. It was then that Harry realized that whatever happened next was up to him: they were waiting for a rejection or an acceptance.    
  
"And, um," he began, running a hand through his hair. "If you're interested..." He dropped his hand. "I'd love to hear more about my mum and dad sometime."   
  
Sirius' face lit up at Harry's words. "Of course! We would be super happy to talk anytime you want."    
  
Harry nodded, trying to process all that had happened in the last half hour. "Yeah, that sounds great," he smiled.    
  
__________   
  
A week later found Harry with a psychology textbook propped open on the counter in front of the register, slumped over it and studying during the down times. He hadn't even noticed that someone had walked in until he heard a man clear his throat.    
  
Harry's head jerked up in surprise and he found himself looking right at Draco Malfoy.    
  
"Oh." Harry said. "Shit, sorry. Uh, what can I get you, Draco?"    
  
"I'm not here for caffeine, Harry." He crossed his arms. "I'm here because I want to know if you still hate me."    
  
Groaning, Harry ran his hand down his face. "Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out so much. You were right. And, uh, thank you."    
  
Draco nodded as if Harry had said exactly what he wanted to hear. "You're welcome. So now that you aren't going to yell at me..." He paused, sighing for a moment and glancing around before straightening up. "The showcasing is in a week and I need an answer."    
  
Again, Harry groaned. He had completely forgotten about that shit. Thinking for a moment, he looked Draco over. "So all I would have to do is just, like, stand there and tell anyone who asks that you designed what I'll be wearing?"    
  
"Yes," Draco said. "That's essentially it. Well, you will have to meet up with me sometime this week so I can see what modifications I have to make to the suit and make them. But beyond that, that is all you are agreeing to."   
  
Harry sighed. "Fine. I mean, you kind of reunited me with family so I guess it's the least I can do."    
  
A smile broke out on Draco's face. It was the first Harry had ever seen and he couldn't help but smiling back.    
  
"Really? Oh, thank God. I was so worried because I didn't think I would be able to find anyone else on such sort notice. Okay, are you free tomorrow? That would give me enough time if I have to make any modifications."    
  
"Uh," Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I have a lecture until eleven and then a double shift here and then a lab so I don't get done until, like nine, if that's fine with you."    
  
"Yeah, sure," Draco said. "I'll text you the address." He turned and started walking to the door.    
  
"Wait!" Harry called after him. "How? You don't have my number."    
  
Pushing the door open, Draco just laughed.    
  
A moment later, Harry's phone chimed in his pocket. When he pulled it out, he read what he could only assume was a text from Draco:    
  
"Cedric gave it to me a month ago. He's been trying to set us up for a while."    
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry dropped his phone back in his pocket. "Cedric!" He called.    
  
__________   
  
It was 9:20 the next night when Harry was standing at the door of Draco's apartment. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, unsure of what he was doing.    
  
This all felt a little weird to him and he wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to this and he didn't like the way Draco's smile had made him feel yesterday. This was just supposed to be a favor. It was not a date and it was not going to turn into a date no matter how cute this boy actually was or how much Cedric tried to force them together. Which he had. A lot.    
  
Just as Harry was considering just leaving and going home to study and fall asleep, he heard a crash of glass from inside and a yell of, "Shit!"    
  
Not bothering to knock, Harry tried the door and found it unlocked so he made his way down a short hall, following the sounds of, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" coming from what he found to be the kitchen.    
  
He stood in the kitchen doorway to see Draco carefully picking up glass from the floor. It looked like he had dropped a wine bottle.    
  
It was then that Draco glanced up. "Oh, Harry. Welcome to my life." He straightened up. "It's a mess. Do come in."    
  
Harry laughed a little. "Do you want some help? You, uh, have a broom?"    
  
Brushing his hair out of his face with his arm, Draco motioned to a hall closet. Harry went to retrieve the broom while a barefoot Draco stayed frozen in the spot.    
  
Returning to the kitchen, Harry started sweeping up the glass. As he got closer, Draco started to take a step back. Without thinking, Harry reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.    
  
"No, no," he said. "Stay there. I got it. Don't want you stepping on any glass."    
  
Carefully, Harry swept around Draco's feet, not noticing how his hand never left Draco's shoulder. Once all the glass was gone, Harry looked back to Draco, dropping his hand.    
  
"Alright, uh. Besides the wine, I think you're good."    
  
One step back and Draco hoisted himself up onto the counter. "Sorry about that," he said while reaching to clean up. "I wasn't drinking. I feel like that's important for you know before I come at you with needles. I was just cleaning up and...well."    
  
Harry laughed a little bit and finished helping Draco clean up.    
  
"Well," Draco sighed. "That was an interesting start to the evening." He hopped off the counter. "Shall we?"    
  
Harry followed Draco back down the hallway and into a side room that Draco opened. It was apparently a second bedroom to the flat that he had converted into a studio. Harry's eyes widened a bit as he tried to not be rude and mentally calculate what a place of this size would cost.    
  
"Alright," Draco said. He walked over to the closet in the room and pulled out a floral suit. "Here. Put this on." He handed it to Harry as he walked out of the room, pulling the door behind him as he went.    
  
For a moment, Harry just looked at it. It was a deep maroon with bright flower printed throughout the fabric. Harry was surprised: he had never imagined that someone could make a suit look like this. He had always just imagined them as black.    
  
Remembering that Draco was waiting, he changed, folding his clothes and setting them awkwardly by the door before opening it.   
  
As Draco walked in, he indicated a spot in front of three mirrors by the corner. "You can stand there." Harry did as he asked, looking at himself in the mirrors. The suit honestly looked great on him and as far as he was concerned it seemed to fit fairly well already. But then, he realized it would be a better if he didn't say that to the fashion expert. There were probably all sorts of things wrong that he didn't see.    
  
"So how does this work?" Harry asked as Draco walked back with a pin cushion and a soft measuring tape.    
  
"Uh." Draco was obviously in deep concentration, looking Harry up and down critically. Harry tried to remember that it was because of the suit but being stared at still made him squirm. "Basically, I'm just looking for whatever modifications need to be made for the piece to fit you best. And then I'll pin it so I know how much to take in or..." He wrinkled his nose while staring at Harry's arm.    
  
"Could you lift your arm?" He asked. "Like this?" He mimicked lifting his arm and Harry did as he asked. "Okay, thank you. You can put it down now."    
  
Draco moved forward with the tape measure. "What do you do that has made your biceps look like this? You're a barista."    
  
Under his breath, Harry laughed awkwardly. "I don't know. I never thought that, like, I had...large biceps?"    
  
While moving on to the cuff, Draco nodded. "Well, you are. This suit was made for my ex and he went to the gym all the time. He was constantly bragging about how much he could lift." Draco made a pin at the cuff before moving on and coming to stand in front of Harry.    
  
"Oh," Harry said, glancing to the side. With Draco and his critical eyes right in front of him, staring at his chest, Harry was really beginning to squirm. He had to focus on something else. "So how did you get into fashion?"    
  
"Not that that isn't an absolutely riveting story, but I work much better when I can concentrate."    
  
"Right." Harry sighed. "Sorry."    
  
Draco worked fairly fast and before he knew it he was done. He straightened up and gave Harry one last look over. "Alright. Looks good." Then he looked up at Harry's face, noticing the incredibly awkward look on his face. "Harry, are you okay?"    
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just get weird when people stare at me. I'm not used to being noticed."    
  
Raising his eyebrows, Draco laughed as well. "Really? As pretty as you are? I highly doubt that."    
  
"No, really. You have no idea. I get so weird when people stare at me." He ran a hand through his hair. "That was a little like hell for me. I don't know. Just, growing up...being noticed was never a good thing. I guess it still affects me."    
  
Draco's smile softened. "I know what you mean." He turned and set down his pins and measuring tape on the table. "I know it seems like I don't because of how I act but I just took the other route." Turning, he leaned against the table. "I thrive off of attention."    
  
"I can tell," Harry laughed.    
  
"Well." Draco shook his head slightly as if to move back into reality. "We're all done. You can go ahead and take that off, change back into your clothes. I'll finish the modifications. The showcasing is on Saturday at seven. Can you be here by five thirty?"    
  
"That's like, an hour and a half before the event begins."    
  
Draco quirked a brow. "And?"    
  
Harry paused for a moment before deflating, deciding not to fight it. This was an important night for Draco and he was doing this as a favor. "Alright, okay. I'll be here."    
  
Nodding, Draco left the room, once more closing the door behind him and Harry changed back into the clothes he came in.    
  
Harry opened the door to find Draco not in the hallway. Wandering, he found him once again in the kitchen, once again with a bottle a wine. Luckily, this one was intact.    
  
Noticing him, Draco lifted the bottle, indicating. "Do you want any?"    
  
"Uh, no thanks." Harry smiled. "I've got a long walk home."    
  
Draco stopped mid-pour. "Walk?"    
  
"Yeah, uh, it's late. The buses have stopped running."    
  
With a slight roll of his eyes, Draco set the bottle down on the counter and walked past Harry, down the hallway. Harry heard the sound of keys hitting each other and then the front door opening.    
  
"Are you coming?"    
  
Joining him by the door, Harry said, "You don't have to...drive me."   
  
"You said it's a long walk. Just let me drive you. Really, it's fine. It's actually completely self-serving because I would feel really guilty if something happened to you."    
  
Laughing, Harry relented and followed Draco to his car.    
  
Unsurprisingly, it was a nice car, luxury, foreign make. Draco saw Harry's raised eyebrows and scoffed. "Look," he said. "My trust fund and inheritance don't make up for the fact that my father hit me with a cane, but to be honest, it doesn't hurt either." He opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat.    
  
Harry laughed and sat down in the passenger seat. "Fair enough," he said.    
  
"Yeah," Draco said while revving the engine and switching into drive. "Spend that fucker's money!"    
  
The two had a nice, short drive that was mainly comprised of Harry giving Draco directions and trying not to make it too obvious that he was white-knuckled from how fast Draco was driving.    
  
"Oh, calm down," Draco said when he noticed. "There is no one on the road."   
  
"There actually is, believe it or not," Harry remarked.    
  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to hit any of them, am I?"   
  
"How am I supposed to know? I've never driven with you before. Shit, turn left!"    
  
Immediately, Harry regret giving Draco the direction so late. He should have just had him turn around or something because he was thrown towards Draco.    
  
"It's up here on the left," Harry said, pointing. His heart rate began to calm back down as Draco pulled up by his flat.    
  
When he pulled to a stop, he leaned towards Harry. "Did you die?"    
  
"Well, just about," Harry laughed.    
  
"I repeat, did you die?"    
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Who gave you a license?" He joked.    
  
In response, Draco deadpanned, "Who said I have a license?"    
  
Snapping his head towards, Draco, eyes wide, Harry opened his mouth to curse but Draco cut him off, laughing. "I have a license, I promise! It was a joke!"    
  
Falling back into his seat, Harry deflated. "Could have fooled me."    
  
Their laughter died down, leaving just them, sitting in Draco's car, looking at each other. "I should go," Harry said. Draco nodded and Harry stayed a beat longer before opening the door and stepping out.    
  
He leaned down a moment. "Goodnight, Draco."   
  
"Night, Harry."    
  
And just like that, Harry closed the door and Draco sped off.    
  
__________   
  
When Harry arrived at Draco's flat on Saturday, the door was again unlocked.    
  
"Harry!" He heard as soon as he walked in the door. "You're late!"    
  
"Late?" Harry glanced at his watch. "You said five thirty. It's five thirty."    
  
Draco moved past him in a rush, hands full of garment bags. "On time is late, Harry, don't you know anything?" He dropped the bags and turned to head back for something else.    
  
Harry stopped him. "Okay, you look frazzled. What can I do to help?"    
  
"Good, right okay. You're doing a great job already, Harry, because you are my escort tonight which really means your main job is to keep me calm and smiling and  _ not sweating do you understand me I cannot sweat tonight, Harry _ ." Patting his pockets, Draco located his phone and handed it to Harry. "There are eight other people wearing my pieces tonight that are supposed to be here by now. Call all of them and find out where the  _ fuck _ they are. All are in my contacts with the word 'bitch' in all caps in front of their name," He began moving, talking louder as he went. "So, like, for example: BITCH: Mike. Eight of them. Here. Now." He disappeared into another room.    
  
Trying not to laugh, Harry began calling. Before he had even gotten through the list, all eight were present.    
  
Draco walked into the main room to find them all standing there and immediately yelled, "Why are you just standing? Get dressed! Harry," He motioned and began walking.    
  
Shaking himself, Harry started after Draco. He found him in his bedroom.    
  
"Close the door," Draco said when Harry entered.    
  
After he had, Draco turned around and Harry immediately knew what was happening: he was panicking.    
  
"I can't do this," he said.    
  
"Draco," Harry began, walking over to him and putting his hands on his arms. "Your pieces are amazing and everything is going to be just fine, okay? Everyone is going to love your work. And all you can do right now is go there and smile and talk. Everything is going to be just fine."    
  
As Harry spoke, Draco rapidly shook his head. "I don't have enough pieces. I won't get noticed."    
  
"You have ten! How is that not--"    
  
Draco did a double take at Harry, bouncing from panicked to insulted. "Ten? You think those eight are the only other people I have showcasing? They're just the ones I don't know well enough to give them the pieces in advance. My mother will be there wearing my things as well as Pansy, Blaise, Theo, a couple other acquaintances, I had a couple extras and two weeks ago I modified them and Sirius and Remus are even showing my pieces--Harry I am affronted that you would think I have only ten."    
  
"See? Then what are you worried about?" Harry smiled.    
  
Breathing out, Draco nodded. "Thank you. I just, I need a minute. Can you go out there and yell at them all that hair doesn't look good enough?"    
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry nodded. "Sure."    
  
He closed the door behind him as he walked back out to find everyone changed. "Uh, Draco says...make sure your hair looks good? I guess?"    
  
One of the girls laughed. "I'm sure that's not how he said it, but alright."    
  
Another one of the eight--one of the guys--looked Harry up and down. "Who are you, anyway? You that boyfriend of his he talks about?"    
  
"Actually, no," Harry said.    
  
A different person spoke up this time and Harry was quickly losing track of who he was talking to. "Really? Cause you're sure acting like his boyfriend.”   
  
"I only really just met him, like, two weeks ago? He and his boyfriend broke up and a mutual friend set us up. I'm here tonight as a favor for him because his good-for-nothing boyfriend is the worst."    
  
"Ooh, you like him," the first girl said.    
  
Harry rolled his eyes.    
  
"Oh, he definitely likes him!" Came from the back of the room.    
  
"Just," Harry waved a hand. "Make your hair look so that Draco won't yell at you or yell at me for not yelling at you enough." He turned and walked back to Draco's bedroom.    
  
Just before he reached the door, it swung open. Draco, seemingly anticipating his arrival, held out a garment bag to him. "Get changed," he said. "It's already almost six and we're supposed to be there early so they can get pictures of everyone."    
  
Harry took what he was handed by the hanger and then paused. "Wait, you didn't tell me I had to take any pictures."    
  
Draco smiled. "Too late to back out. Get dressed." And he disappeared back into his room.    
  
Minutes later, all ten were headed out the door. As Harry followed Draco to his car, he spoke up, "Give me the keys."    
  
"Excuse me?"    
  
"You already drive a little crazy and your nerves aren't going to help. Plus," he walked closer to Draco. "What kind of date would I be if I didn't drive you?"    
  
Considering for a moment, Draco tossed his keys into the air and Harry caught them just as they reached the car.    
  
With Harry driving, things were calm and Draco had time to sit and breathe and try not to overthink. By the time they pulled up to the event, he not only looked collected, but professional.    
  
As soon as Harry stepped out of the car was when he began to lose track of the night. He was immediately whisked one way then another, Draco constantly telling him to stop looking down at his shoes and put his chin up. Pictures were done in the front room, featuring each piece on its own as well as one photograph of all a certain designer's work together.    
  
After, they all entered the ballroom and people began flooding in. Harry did not pay attention to who anyone was. He knew nothing about the fashion industry so he just walked with Draco on his arm, following wherever he went, occasionally holding his drink, always making sure that if anyone asked, the piece he was wearing was designed by Draco Malfoy, always smiling.    
  
The night began to wind down when those who were there supporting Draco began to stop by. First came his mother.    
  
Harry could tell this woman was his mother by the simple look they gave each other. He was introduced to her and she shook his hand lightly, saying "Call me Narcissa."    
  
Next that Harry met was Draco's trio of best friends. A woman with a man on either arm walked up and a smile broke out on Draco's face.    
  
"Pans!" He said, letting go of Harry's arm. "I know I designed that dress and everything but each time I see you in it, I can't get over how well it works for you."    
  
"So," the guy on her right said. "Is this Harry Potter?"    
  
"Yes," Draco said. "Harry, met Blaise Zabini, Pansy, and Theo."    
  
Pansy scoffed. "Why does he get introduced with his last name?"    
  
"Because," The man on her right interjected. "My full name just rolls off the tongue."    
  
"My name is Pansy Parkinson. I literally sound famous."    
  
Blaise quickly turned his attention back to Harry. "You fit Draco's ex's suit well. Actually, I think the colors work better on you. Maroon really compliments your eyes, Potter."    
  
"Blaise," the other friend, Theo, gave him a chiding look. "Don't hit on Draco's date."    
  
"What?" Blaise asked. "It's not like Draco's made a claim on him." He turned to Draco. "Or have I misunderstood?"    
  
Harry began to get nervous, but Draco handled it well. "Oh, I see. Your flirting with him was just trying to get me to admit I find him attractive."    
  
"So you admit it, then?" Pansy asked.    
  
"You were in on it too, weren't you?"    
  
Pansy just shrugged in response.    
  
"Anyway," Blaise continued. "We'll be headed on our way. Got to make sure everyone that can see us does. You two have fun."    
  
And that easily, the three walked away.    
  
Harry watched Draco as he brushed his hair back from his forehead and as much as he told himself that this was just a favor he was doing and definitely not a date, he was wishing it was.    
  
It was then that Sirius and Remus walked up.    
  
"Harry!" Sirius smiled wide as he came to stand next to him. "How are you?"    
  
"I'm doing alright," Harry responded, smiling. "I'm a little out of my element but it's going fine."    
  
Remus walked over to Draco and the two struck up a conversation, leaving Harry with his godfather.    
  
"Well I'm glad you two worked things out. You make a cute couple."    
  
"Oh, no," Harry started. "We're not--no."    
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I may have been out of your life for a good two decades, but I know the look you were giving him when we walked up. You like him."    
  
Unable to deny it, Harry just smiled and looked at the floor.    
  
"Well?" Sirius asked. "What are you going to do to get a second date?"    
  
"I don't know." Harry looked back up at Sirius. "You probably know him better than I do. Any hints?"    
  
Sirius inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to get emotional that my godson kind of just asked me for help with his love life. I'm okay." Another deep breath and he seemed to return to normal. "I say, be yourself, yeah? And keep in mind with these fashion things, people get so busy. He probably hasn't eaten all day. And, you know, when you haven't eaten all day and you had a stressful day and then you do an amazing job at a really important event...breakfast food."    
  
Harry laughed. "That's the suggestion of the wise? Breakfast food? Alright, okay. Yeah. I think I'll take that advice."    
  
Sirius just smiled and Harry knew he was probably too emotional to respond. Luckily, Remus showed up at his side.    
  
"Well," Remus began. "The event is closing down so we are going to go. Nice seeing you, Harry, Draco."    
  
Before Harry knew it, he and Draco were walking out as well. The keys to Draco's car in his pocket, Harry stepped quickly around him and got into the driver's seat before Draco could.    
  
"You hungry?" He asked.    
  
Draco leaned back into his seat, sighing deeply. "Starving."    
  
"How's pancakes sound?"    
  
With a smile, Draco opened his eyes and turned his head. "Perfect."    
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ This ](https://www.vogue.com/slideshow/romantic-fall-fashion-michael-b-jordan-liya-kebede#3) is the suit that I was thinking of Harry in--that one that Michael B. Jordan wore ykykykyk 
> 
> listen, before you ask, i don't know where they are living and i don't know why the bus wasn't running other than i wanted another scene?? 
> 
> me: how many times does harry fReaAKING LAUGH in this fic  
> also me: GOOD FOR HIM LET HIM BE HAPPY
> 
> also, i repeat, i know nothing about fashion
> 
> __________  
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Again, this is a series of Trashy Tropes for this ship: the next installment will be a soulmate au!!


End file.
